Lost and Found
by Smeakr
Summary: Hay Lin knew there was something wrong when Eric hadn't been heard from for days but who knew it would end up like this. Rated to be safe. Is Hay LinxEric. Please Read and Review. C:


_This fic is based before Narissa gets sucked into the Seal of Narissa in the TV series. It is Hay LinxEric. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own WITCH though if I did there would be another season and it would still be on TV..._

If _italic:_ talking telepathically.

Hay Lin's POV

Okay, so I think that there's a problem. But Nobody else thinks there's a problem. I haven't heard from or seen Eric in days. I mean I know he could just be sick or something but there's just something that's telling me that something is not right. How many times can you say the word 'something' in one sentence? Anyways, I just totally missed what was saying. That's all right, I'll get Taranee to tell me later. Suddenly the loudspeaker clicks.

"Sorry for the interruption but could Hay Lin come to the office please." Ms. Knickerbocker says.

"Go ahead Hay Lin." Mr. Collins dismisses me.

Why am I being called to the office? What did I do? Never the less I get up and walk out the door to the office.

"Hay Lin? Did you do something I wasn't involved in?" Irma asks telepathically. Taranee probably broadcasted her thoughts to mine. "Or did they finally figure out that it was us who did the prank in the bathroom?"

"No. I have no idea what it could be for." I resopnd back, slightly worried.

"Weird. You would think that you would know what you're getting in trouble for." Taranee states. "Good luck."

I gulp as I reach the office and take a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking.

"You wanted to see me ." I state.

"Sit down Hay Lin." She says.

Taking a better look around the room I notice Eric's grandpa is here too. Uh oh... Deep breath and sit down.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, already regretting the answer I might get.

"Yes, I'm afraid. It seems Eric has failed to return home for a couple of days." She explains. That explains why I haven't heard from him. "His grandfather was hoping you have seen or heard from him."

"I'm sorry but no I haven't. I've been getting worried because we would usually talk on the phone before going to bed and he hasn't called me in a while." I state. "But if there's anything I could do to help, I'm willing to."

"I plan on putting out missing papers over town to see if we can find him." Eric's grandpa sighs.

The bell rings and excuses me for lunch. After grabbing the stuff I left in the classroom, I head to my locker to put my books away. Soon Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia surround me.

"So whatcha do to get in trouble?" Irma asks.

I sigh, "I didn't do anything." I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Then why were you called to the office?" Will questions.

"Because Eric's gone missing. No one has seen him for days and his grandpa was wondering if I'd heard from him." I explain, sadness evident in my voice.

"Oh Hay Lin, I'm sorry." Taranee says, sympathetically. Irma lays a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine. I just hope we find him soon." I sigh again. I finally take a good look in my locker when I'm about to put my book away and my breath slightly hitches in my throat.

"We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Cornelia states and I simply nod once as the four of them walk away.

I didn't say anything because I'm shocked right now at what has showed up in my locker that wasn't there this morning. There is an envelope at the back of my locker. Reluctantly I take the envelope and open it. It says:

'Hello Guardian of air. I do hope that you are having a good day. I have a proposition for you. You must not tell the other guardians. I have your boyfriend so don't try any funny business. I will be contacting you at a later time to arrange plans. Or rather me telling you the plans.

-Narissa'

I gulp, this is not good. I know she told me not to tell the others but she won't know if I do it telepathically, right?

_"Guys!"_ I yell.

_"Hay Lin, what's wrong?"_ Taranee asks.

_"Promise me you won't freak out and come running."_ I demand, glancing at the letter again.

"_Depends on what it is."_ Irma interrupts.

_"Please Irma! I'm begging you!"_ I cry.

_"Okay, okay."_ She sighs. _"What's the distress?"_

"_I just received a letter. Long story short, Narissa's got Eric." _" I state.

"What!" Irma yells. "Ooohhhh when I see her again..."

_"Don't come running, please. I'm not supposed to be telling you." _I tell them_._

_"Okay, no freaking out..."_ Irma sighs.

"_What else does it say?"_ Will asks.

_"That she will be contacting me at a later time to arrange plans or her telling me what's going to happen."_ I reply. Small tears are running down my cheeks now.

"_Don't worry Hay Lin. We'll get him back."_ Cornelia comforts.

_"Yeah. I know."_ I sigh. That is also what they told me with the thing with my Grandma.

I throw the letter and envelope in my locker and close it before heading towards the cafeteria. I get my food and sit down at the table where the girls are.

"You all right Hay Lin?" Taranee asks, her eyes full of worry as well as the others. It almost makes me cry at how much they actually care.

But I have to play it like they don't know whats happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nod, knowing full well that Narissa could be listening. Yeah, they definately don't believe me.

After we all eat, we head back to our next classes. After school, I tell the others to go on without me and when I open my locker I find another envelope. Do I really want to open it? ...Yes I do. Deep breath...

'Hello again. I do hope you are not too upset. Eric's safe with me just as long as you keep this a secret. Meet me at Shell Cave at 8:00 tonight. Just you, no one else.

-Narissa'

"Oh boy." I gulp.

I can't tell the others. I have to go it alone. Who knows what may happen... This is going to be difficult.

*That Night 7:56 pm*

Okay. I can do this. It's no big deal, right? Just Narissa kidnapping my boyfriend and threatening him. I can do this. Taking a deep breath I walk up to the mouth of Shell Cave and glance around for Narissa.

About three minutes later, Narissa walks out of the cave holding a tied up Eric by the back of his shirt.

"Eric!" I cry to him. On the inside I'm thankful he's all right.

"Hay Lin! What's going on?" He asks. The tone of his voice almost makes me want to cry.

"Enough talking!" Narissa demands. "Let's do a trade. I let him go and you come with me."

"How about he comes with me and you walk away with nothing?" I suggest. I wait a second with Narissa glaring at me before sigh and glancing at Eric. "I'm sorry you have to see this Eric." He looks at me confused.

"Guardians unite!"

"Water!" Fire!" "Earth!" "Air!" "Quintessence!"

"I should've known you wouldn't come alone." Narissa snarls. "Oh well." She's tightening her grip on Eric's shirt.

I glance at Eric to see how he's reacting and he's looking pretty shocked right now.

"Hand him over Narissa!" Will demands.

"Never!"

With that said Taranee shoots a fireball at Narissa which causes her to fly backwards and release her grip on Eric. I fly as fast as I can to get to him before he hits the ground which, of course, I do. I fly him over to some of the rocks so he can hide. With my control over air I make it untie the stuff on his wrists.

"Please, stay here." I command, pleadingly. Once I see him nod, I kiss him on the cheek then fly off again.

Narissa, as usual, flees to 'regroup' and I go back to where Eric is hiding. As soon as I land I hug him and when I feel him hug me back, I know that he knows it's actually me.

"Are you okay?" I ask, pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what happened to you?" He responds.

"Oh that?" I grin sheepishly. "It's hard to explain."

The girls come down and land on the ground around us. Will takes out the heart and changes us back to normal.

"Okay. Well where do we start?" I sigh.

With the help of my friends, we explain the whole guardian thing to my boyfriend. Afterwards, I wait in anticipation to see how he'll react to all this.

"Well," Eric begins, "With what I just saw and with what you just told me, I would be crazy not to believe you."

A smile grows across my face and I hug him tightly. He laughs and hugs me back. I'm really happy that he accepted this. I was really afraid how he would react to this.

"Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

I hear Cornelia clear her throat and I release my grip on him to look at her.

"You realize Eric that you can't tell anyone." She states.

He nods. "I kinda figured."

"Do you, Eric Lyndon, promise to keep this a secret? Whether something bad happens or not? Even if someone were to hang you upside down by your toenails off the tallest building in Heatherfield and beg you to tell them?" Irma says, trying to be dramatic.

I roll my eyes at her trying to be dramatic.

"Uhhh... yes?" Eric replies.

"That's all I needed to hear buddy." Irma grins.

"Well I'm tired and I still have to study for tomorrow's quiz." Taranee yawns.

"Oh Taranee, you just ruined my entire day." Irma whines.

"...Sorry?"

I watch as the four of them walk away all laughing at Irma and I chuckle.

"So how long has it been like this?" Eric asks.

"Um... about a year and a half maybe." I reply. "We weren't allowed to tell anyone but Matt found out by fluke and I guess you did too." I smile happy that he's taking this well.

"So Matt knows too?"

"Yeah. He went to the evil side for a while and tried to kill us and take away our powers for Narissa." I explain a little more. "He's fine now. He's actually a huge help when it comes down to us really needing him. Do you have any other questions for me that I might be able to answer?"

I see him think for a couple seconds. "Yeah. Where's your grandma?" I feel my breath hitch in my throat. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She uh..." I sigh. I now feel tears coming. I should be used to this by now. I guess it's just reality that it's actually happened. "Narissa has her under her control." I look down at the ground not wanting him to me cry.

Eric lifts my chin so I look at him. By now a lot of tears are running down my face.

"Hay, don't ashamed or afraid to cry in front of me. I'm not going to make fun of you if you do." He states, I can actually see the worry in his eyes.

I feel my lip quiver and I begin to sob, hugging him tightly. He wraps his arms around me, grasping onto me just as tightly as I'm holding onto him. I'm glad that I can have someone like him to comfort me.

"Thank you so much Eric." I whisper.

"No worries Hay." Eric whispers back.

After I had calmed down a bit we get up off the ground.

"How about I walk you home?" He suggests, wiping the last of my tears from my cheeks.

I shake my head. "Nah, I think I should walk you home to make sure you get home." I joke.

We laugh and he agrees that it's a goofy idea. Eric takes my hand and we walk towards the observatory, where Eric and his grandfather live.

"What are you going to tell your grandpa?" I ask him.

"Not sure. I'll tell him that I'm tired and that way I can think up an excuse and tell him tomorrow." Eric shrugs.

After a little bit of a walk, we end up at his place. As soon as we starting walking up to the door, his grandpa had it opened and was hugging Eric tightly.

"I was so worried about you." He states.

I smile going to walk away but his grandpa stops me by calling my name. I turn around to face them and his grandpa hugs me.

"Thank you so much for finding him." He whispers to me.

"I missed him too so I had to look for him." I state.

His grandpa grins as he walks back inside. Eric comes up to me, grinning and pulls me into a hug. I smile as well and hug him back, laying my head against his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Eric says.

I nod into his chest, then pull away to look at him. "Yeah."

He begins to lean closer to me and I smile again before his lips connect with mine. When we separate, we smile at each other and I lean up, pecking his lips once more before backing up.

"Go and get some sleep." I demand. "I seriously doubt Narissa's bed and nightmares is a good place to sleep."

Eric laughs, nodding. "Good night." He waves at me walking to the door.

I wave back and wait for the door to close. I must be pretty happy because I can feel the air around me lift me up. Making sure no one is around, I direct myself towards the Silver Dragon. Life right now is good.

~Fin~

_Hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know if I can improve anywhere by reviewing. Thanks! :D_


End file.
